Love story kuroko tetsuya
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: Suatu hari, kuroko terlibat perkelahian dengan salah satu musuh ayahnya. Disaat itulah, tiba-tiba dia bertemu akashi dan mulai mencintai pemuda itu. Tapi setelah keduanya mengungkapkan perasaan cinta masing-masing dan memutuskan untuk bersama, akashipun menghilang begitu saja...
1. Chapter 1

_**-OoOoO-** Di cerita ini ada 2 setting waktu. masa sekarang dan masa lalu. tulisan yang di **BOLD** itu artinya setting waktu yang sebenarnya/sekarang** -OoOoO-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sampai kapan...**_

_**Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu akashi-kun...?**_

_**Cepatlah datang, kumohon...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"**kurokocchi" pemuda bersurai emas itu menatap sendu sosok pemuda yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.**

" **1 jam lagi. biarkan akan menunggunya satu jam lagi kise-kun" **

**pemuda bernama kise itu melirik jam tangan nya, benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan sifat keras kepala sepupunya itu.**

**Akashi seijuurou. Ya, ia benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok pemuda yang selama sebulan belakangan ini telah memberikan kebahagian untuk kuroko. meskipun kise belum pernah bertemu dengan akashi, tapi saat itu kise tahu pemuda itu bisa ia percaya untuk menjaga kuroko,tapi itu dulu.**

**Kise mendekat. dengan hati-hati ia memegang bahu kuroko, mencoba membujuk pemuda yang sejak kedatangan mereka di halte bis itu terus memandang ke arah jalan raya yang semakin terlihat sepi "disini terlalu dingin, kita menunggu didalam mobil saja kuro-" kise kaget saat koroko menepis tangannya dengan kasar, dan untuk pertama kalinya kise melihat tatapan kemarahan di iris secerah langit biru itu.**

"**jangan membuat aku membencimu kise-kun" tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi kaget pemuda bersurai emas itu, kuroko kembali menfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalanan yang ada didepannya.**

_**akashi-ku, bukankah semua ucapanmu absolut.**_

_**tapi kenapa, kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu.**_

_**aku mulai lelah menunggu akashi-kun seperti ini.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hancur. Frustasi. Kecewa. semua perasaan itu kembali membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Perlahan kuroko menutup matanya, memutar kembali ingatan akan awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda bersurai merah yang telah menjadi pemilik hatinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ooi akashi, kenapa kau menolak pernyataan cinta gadis tadi. Bukankah dia sangat seksi" pemuda dengan surai berwarna biru gelap itu menatap kesal pada temannya yang terlihat acuh dengan semua perkataan yang telah ia ucapkan barusan.

"dia bukan tipeku"

"cih, sombong sekali kau"

"aku tidak sama denganmu daiki, laki-laki bodoh yang menyukai semua gadis hanya karna ukuran dada mereka yang besar"

"hanya gay yang tidak tergoda saat melihat ukuran dada wanita-wanita itu"

"apa kau mengataiku seorang gay daiki?" lirikan mata dwi warna milik pemuda bersurai merah itu berubah tajam.

Sadar akan posisinya yang dalam bahaya, aomine segera mengambil jarak dari akashi. Ia tak ingin kembali merasakan tajamnya gunting milik pemuda itu saat menggores kulit gelapnya

"hahaha...u-ucapanku barusan tidak serius akashi. Kenapa selera humormu jelek sekali sih" balas aomine tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal sama sekali.

BUKKKK-

Perhatian kedua pemuda itu teralih saat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari salah satu gang kecil dibalik jalan tempat mereka berada. tanpa membuang waktu, mereka segera berlari ke tempat tersebut

"hei...hei..., bukankan ini pertarungan yang tak adil. jumlah kalian terlalu banyak untuk melawan pemuda sekecil itu" aomine tersenyum sinis menatap ketujuh laki-laki berbadan besar yang tengah mengeroyok seorang pemuda bertubuh terlalu kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki seusianya.

"diam kau bocah! Atau kau dan temanmu itu juga akan bernasib sama dengan anak brengsek yang ada dibelakang kalian!" ancam salah satu laki-laki yang mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan.

"mulut kotormu sepertinya benar-benar harus ku beri pelajaran paman" aomine langsung menghajar ketujuh pria berbadan besar itu sendirian. Sementara akashi hanya menjadi penonton yang manis di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pemuda berkulit gelap itu untuk melumpuhkan semua pria-pria itu. setelah pekerjaannya selesai, aomine kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati akashi.

"sepertinya kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku daiki"

Seringai muncul diwajah aomine saat ia mendengar ucapan pemuda itu "kau bercanda akashi,itu sama saja menghancurkan harga diriku kalau aku sampai harus membutuhkan bantuan mu untuk menghajar sampah-sampah seperti mereka"

Pandangan aomine teralih saat melihat pergerakan dari pemuda yang berada di belakang akashi. si surai biru cerah itu sedang mencoba untuk berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka "O—oi, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"arigato" ucap pemuda itu singkat tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun, lalu dengan langkah tertatih ia mencoba menarik paksa tubuhnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut. namun baru beberapa langkah, tubuh kurus itu kehilangan keseimbangannya.

Saat melihat pemuda bersurai biru langit itu akan jatuh, akashi segera menangkap tubuh kecil itu sebelum benar-benar meyentuh permukaan jalan yang kasar "sepertinya kau tidak cukup kuat untuk berjalan-" akashi terdiam saat ia sadar kalau ia belum tahu siapa nama pemuda itu

"kuroko tetsuya" kuroko menyebutkan namanya seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai merah itu

"ternyata kau cukup pintar untuk menebak apa yang sedang ku pikirkan tetsuya" puji akashi "akashi seijuurou, dan pemuda yang menghajar semua pria itu bernama aomine daiki" ucap akashi menyebutkan namanya dan aomine

"ooi tetsu" sapa aomine sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil saat aomine menyapanya

"kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengan mereka tetsuya. Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka mencari masalah" tanya akashi sambil membantu kuroko untuk duduk

"apa kau tau akashi-kun, aku merasa memang pantas menerima semua kemarahan mereka"

"apa maksudmu tetsuya?" akashi menatap bingung kuroko, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan pemuda itu

"tidak ada, lupakan saja semua ucapanku barusan" kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan tajam akashi.

Sadar kalau kuroko tak ingin membahas masalahnya lebih jauh, akashi memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. meskipun hatinya merasa tak puas, tapi entah mengapa ada perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat melihat tatapan penuh luka pada iris secerah langit biru itu.

"baiklak. Daiki, kita kembali. Aku harus segera mengobati luka-luka ditubuh tetsuya" ucap akashi yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada kuroko, akashi langsung menggendong tubuh pemuda itu meski ia mendapat sedikit perlawanan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan akashi-ku. Tu—turunkan aku" protes kuroko. pemuda itu terus meronta dalam gendongan akashi

"diamlah tetsuya,ini perintah!"

"kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah akashi-kun" protes itu kembali ia ucapkan. benar-benar merasa kesal akan sikap pemilik iris dwi warna itu

"karna setiap perkataanku absolut tetsuya"

akhirnya kuroko menyerah. jujur ia malas berdebat dengan pemuda yang sedang menggendong dirinya saat ini "terserah akashi-kun"

akashi tersenyum tipis saat mendengar rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut kuroko. Ya, kalimat yang menyatakan kekalahan dan memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang diucapkan olehnya.

Kuroko tersentak. semburat merah itu kini terlihat sangat jelas di kulit wajahnya yang memang berwarna putih pucat. tak ingin akashi ataupun aomine menyadari rona merah diwajahnya, kuroko membenamkan wajahnya semakin dalam pada dada bidang akashi

_'kenapa akashi-kun tersenyum seperti itu' _demi apapun kuroko benar-benar mengutuk senyuman akashi yang ia lihat tadi dalam hatinya. senyuman yang menjadi penyebab atas warna merah di wajahnya saat ini.

"ada apa tetsuya?" akashi menatap kuroko, mencoba mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada si surai biru tersebut.

"tidak, aku hanya lelah akashi-kun"

Bohong! Tentu saja akashi tau kalau kuroko berbohong padanya. karna dia adalah seorang akashi. tidak ada satu kebohonganpun yang luput dari mata heterokromatik merah-emas miliknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Mobil ferrari berwarna kuning milik Kise memasuki perkarangan mansion mewah milik keluarga kuroko. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit turun setelah mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan teras. Sementara pemuda satunya lagi yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mendesah berat, menatap sedih kearah punggung milik sepupu tercintanya, kuroko tetsuya.

"tetsuya" suara bariton seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa ruangan tamu mansion tersebut cukup membuat si pemilik nama yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" lanjutnya. Kedua manik mata tuanya menatap wajah letih sang anak. Tatapan itu selalu sama sejak 4 tahun tahun yang lalu. Hanya kemarahan dan kebencian yang selalu ia temukan saat anak semata wayangnya itu menatap dirinya.

"aku lelah" jawabnya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk didengar. kedua kakinya kembali melangkah. Ia ingin segera menuju kamarnya agar bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Berada di luar selama 9 jam lebih saat musim dingin seperti ini cukup membuat tubuhnya mati rasa. Mantel tebal yang ia gunakan tak cukup efektif untuk menghalangi udara dingin yang menerpa kulitnya

"2 hari lagi kau akan berangkat ke amerika, ayah sudah mendaftarkan mu di universitas terbaik disana. tanaka akan ikut bersamamu, dia yang akan mengurus semua kebutuhan disana" ucap sang kepala keluarga itu langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

Kuroko yang mendengar ucapan ayahnya segera memutar balik tubuhnya. Letupan bara kemarahan terlihat jelas di kedua iris biru cerahnya. Tapi wajah yang mendapat tatapan kemarahan si surai biru itu tetap tenang. Tak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan intimidasi sang anak

"jangan bercanda tou-san! Aku bukan boneka yang bisa kau atur seenaknya! Aku yang berhak atas hidupku. Bukan kau!" ucapnya nyaris diwarnai bentakan

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan, aku tak akan pernah mau melanjutkan bisnis keluarga ini. Bisnis yang telah kau bangun dengan cara yang sangat memalukan!"

Benci. kuroko sangat membenci pria di hadapannya itu. tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, kuroko telah menyelidiki secara diam-diam perusahaan milik keluarganya itu. saat sebuah fakta itu terungkap 4 tahun yang lalu, hidupnya benar benar telah hancur. Entah dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga dunia begitu senang melihatnya menderita. Kematian ibu yang ia cintai, ditambah terungkapnya rahasia gelap sang ayah yang selalu menjadi teladan baginya, benar-benar telah membunuh jiwanya.

"berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil tetsuya. Apa belum cukup dengan semua pembrontakan yang kau lakukan 4 tahun belakangan ini. Semenjak okaasan mu meninggal, kau berubah menjadi anak yang sudah diatur. Dia pasti kecewa melihatmu sepe-"

"cukup!" teriak kuroko memotong ucapan ayahnya. kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi yang mati-matian ia tahan sejak tadi.

"aku muak. Benar-benar sudah muak dengan semua sikap mu!"

"apa maksudmu tetsuya?" tanya kuroko-san yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan anaknya

"aku sudah tau semuanya. Bagaimana cara kau memimpin perusahaan. Bahkan kenyataan dibalik kematian okaasan. Kau manusia licik yang pernah aku kenal!" ucapnya dengan suara bergetar, mati-matian ia menahan butiran bening yang terasa akan muncul kepermukaan. ia tak ingin menangis di depan orang yang menjadi sumber semua rasa sakitnya itu.

"kiyoshi teppei, kau pasti mengenal laki-laki itu. Orang yang telah membunuh okaasan" kuroko dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi sang ayah saat mendengar nama yang ia sebut barusan.

"apa kau kaget aku bisa tahu tentang laki-laki itu, padahal kau telah menyingkirkannya dari dunia ini. Tck... kau terlambat satu langkah dari ku kuroko-sama" decak kuroko kesal.

"sehari sebelum kau dan anak buahmu membunuhnya, aku telah menemui bajingan itu. Dia telah menceritakan semunya padaku, bahkan alasan dia sampai nekat membunuh okaasan. Itu semua karna kau! Kau yang menyebabkan semua itu terjadi! Pembunuh!" kemarahan itu akhirnya mencul kepermukaan. Teriakan kesakitan itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

"kalau kau tak pernah menghancurkan bisnisnya dan membuat keluarganya hancur, ini semua tak akan terjadi. aku tak akan pernah kehilangan okaasan. Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?! Kenapa?!" terlontar sudah pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin ia tanyakan kepada ayahnya itu. Pertanyaan yang muncul sejak ia mengetahui semua sisi gelap sang ayah yang dulu sangat ia hormati.

Kuroko-san terus membisu ditempatnya. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu sejak sang anak mengungkap kenyataan yang selama ini telah mati-matian ia sembunyikan. Ia tak menyangka anaknya itu akan mencari pria bernama kiyoshi teppei yang telah membunuh istrinya. Kiyoshi adalah salah satu mantan rekan bisnisnya yang telah ia hancurkan hanya untuk mecapai obsesinya. Kekuasaan tanpa batas.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu sangat tahu bahaya apa yang mengancam keluargaanya saat ia menjalankan rencana-rencana kotornya demi mencapai tujuannya. Karna alasan itulah selama ini kuroko-san tak pernah mengenalkan keluarganya pada publik. Menyembunyikan identitas istri dan anaknya agar mereka tak berada dalam bahaya. Saat ia sedikit lengah terhadap pengawasan pada keluarga kecilnya itu, kiyoshi teppei berhasil menyakiti keluarganya dan membuat istrinya meregang nyawa .

"hanya orang kuat yang bisa mendapatkan kebahagian didunia ini tetsuya. Itu adalah hukum mutlah yang harus kau hadapi agar tak menjadi pecundang di dunia ini. Meski kau harus bermain secara kotor" meski kalimat itu terdengar kejam dan terkesan tak peduli dengan perasaan anaknya, kuroko-san tetap berani melontarkannya dan mengambil resiko ia akan semakin di benci oleh putra satu-satunya itu. jalan yang ia ambil sudah terlalu jauh, tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Bahkan ia harus rela kehilangan pasangan hidup yang dicintai untuk berada di posisinya saat ini. Ia berfikir, mungkin dengan menambah kebencian anak itu, maka akan ada alasan untuk putranya tersebut menjadi seorang yang lebih hebat darinya. Meski nantinya ia harus menjadi sasaran objek balas dendam oleh anak kandungnya sendiri

Kuroko terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi bicara.

Keduanya hancur.

Satu yang tidak diketahui kuroko, apa yang dilakukan selama ini oleh ayahnya itu bukan hanya melukainya, tapi juga menyakiti laki-laki paruh baya itu. kuroko baru terlukai pada saat rahasia itu terungkap 4 tahun yang lalu. Sementara ayahnya sudah terluka pada saat dia memutuskan untuk melakukan permainan kotor dalam menjalankan bisnisnya dan harus terus berbohong pada keluarganya mengenai apa yang telah ia lakukan di luar sana. Dan luka itu semakin menjadi setiap kali kebohongan demi kebohongan baru tercipta untuk menutupi fakta gelap dirinya di depan keluarga kecilnya.

Dengan mata yang agak memerah karena menahan tangis, kuroko berbalik membelakangi ayahnya "aku sangat membencimu kuroko-sama" gumamnya lirih.

"Akan kupastikan kau hancur ditangan ku" ucapnya dingin, lalu kembali berjalan menaiki tangga. Pergi meninggalkan sang ayah begitu saja.

Sakit. Itulah yang kuroko-san rasakan saat ini. Anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki kini sangat membencinya. Bahkan anak itu tak lagi mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan otousan. Apakah ini hukuman atas semua dosa-dosanya selama ini?

"kau keterlaluan paman" ucap kise yang kini sudah berdiri di belakang laki-laki paruh baya tersebut. Ia telah mendengar semuanya, mendengar semua perdebatan antara ayah dan anak keluarga kuroko itu.

"kise, tolong lihat keadaan tetsuya. anak itu mungkin membutuhkan teman saat ini" Kise tersentak saat melihat tatapan pamannya itu saat ini. Tatapan itu sama persis seperti kuroko. Apakah pamannya itu juga merasakan sakit yang sama dengan kuroko. Tapi apa mungkin? Apa mungkin pria berhati dingin itu juga terluka? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa ia bisa berbica sekejam tadi pada kuroko. kenapa ia terus melukai kuroko jika ia juga mengalami hal yang sama karna ucapannya sendiri.

* * *

kuroko meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Kegelapan begitu mendominasi dalam ruangan persegi itu. hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus kaca pemisah antara kamar dan balkon yang menjadi penerang ruangan tersebut. Iris birunya menatap kosong pada sebuah map coklat yang terletak di atas meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

"menghancurkan laki-laki itu dengan tangan ku sendiri? Tck... aku benar-benar naif" decaknya kesal. "pada kenyataannya aku tak pernah bisa melakukan itu. menyedihan"

"kurokocchi, bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya kise yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kuroko sejak lima menit yang lalu. Menyadari pintu didepannya itu tak dikunci, kise segera masuk. Tak peduli apakah sepupunya itu mengizinkannya masuk atau tidak.

Gelap. Itulah yang kise temui saat membuka pintu kamar kuroko. Kedua tangannya segera meraba dinding di dekat pintu masuk untuk mencari tombol lampu ruangan itu

KLIK!

Saat lampu menyala, kise langsung menemukan kuroko yang tertidur di atas kasur. kemudian melangkah dan berdiri disamping tempat tidur si surai biru "maaf kurokocchi. Maafkan aku" kise membelai pelan puncak kepala kuroko, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat melihat map yang terletak di atas meja. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, kise membuka isi map tersebut

"i-ini" suaranya tercekat. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam erat isi map tersebut hingga menyebabkan ujung kertas yang ia pengang itu kusut "apa kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan paman, kurokocchi?" tanya kise lirih menatap kuroko yang masih tertidur.

Kise kembali meletakkan map itu ketempat semula, lalu segera keluar dari kamar tesebut setelah kembali mematikan lampu diruangan itu.

Saat mendengar pintu kamar yang tertutup, perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sepasang iris biru langit itu kembali terbuka. Memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit kamar. Memutar kembali rekaman sura kise yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu.

_** -"apa kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan paman, kurokocchi?"-**_

"aku tidak tahu kise-kun, aku tidak tau" ucapnya pelan

"eh...hujan?" ia melihat air langit yang satu persatu mulai berjatuhan ke permukaan bumi. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menyukai fenomena alam tersebut. Mungkin sejak ia mengenal pemuda bernama akashi seijuurou itulah, sehingga kini ia sangat suka dengan hujan. Karna itu akan membuatnya mengingat kembali kebersamaannya bersama pemuda absolut itu.

"aku merindukanmu akashi-kun" kedua matanya kembali terpejam, mencoba memutar kembali kenangan bersama akashi

* * *

**Fleasback**

**Entah sudah berapa jam kuroko duduk meringkuk di depan pagar rumah akashi. Dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tanpa mempedulikan dinginnya udara yang semakin menusuk kedalam kulitnya dan perih akibat beberapa luka di tubuhnya, kuroko tetap bertahan di depan pagar yang terkunci tersebut. Menunggu sampai pemilik rumah kembali.**

**Sebuah sinar lampu membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat siapa yang datang saat ia mendengar suara mesin motor yang berhenti beberapa meter didepannya. **

**Sang pemilik motor segera turun dan melepaskan helmnya saat melihat sosok pemuda yang sedang meringkuk di depan pagar rumahnya "tetsuya, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" akashi segera menghampiri kuroko, benar-benar cemas saat melihat tubuh ringkih itu bergetar menahan hawa dingin**

"**apa yang terjadi padamu hah?!" **

"**di—dingin" ucap kuroko terbata sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang**

**Dengan hati-hati, akashi menggendong kuroko dipunggungnya, satu tangan berada di belakang, menahan tubuh kuroko agar tak merosot kebawah kebawah. Sementara tangannya yang lain merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kunci pagar dan dengan cekatan membuka pagar.**

**Setelah membaringkan tubuh kuroko yang tak sadarkan diri di atas kasurnya, akashi segera mengobati luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu. dengan hati-hati, akashi mulai membalut luka di tangan kiri kuroko dengan perban. Sementara beberapa luka lebam di daerah kaki dan tangan kanannya hanya akashi kompres dengan menggunakan air hangat.**

"**kau benar-benar merepotkan tetsuya" umpatnya pada sosok yang masih terbaring lemah. meski si surai merah itu terus merutuk, tapi raut kecemasan sangat terlihat di kedua matanya.**

"**kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih saat kau tidur tetsuya? Apa kau sedang mimpi buruk?" akashi terus memperhatikan wajah kuroko yang terlihat sangat gelisah. Peluh membanjiri pelipis si surai biru tersebut. tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. Napasnya semakin memburu dan terengah-egah**

**Melihat kondisi kuroko yang semakin mengkhawatirkan, akashi memutuskan untuk memaksa pemuda itu bangun dari tidurnya "tetsuya, bangunlah!" perintah akashi dengan memberikan sedikit tepukan di wajah pucat kuroko.**

**Seperti sihir. Kedua iris biru langit itu mulai terbuka saat mendengar suara akashi yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun**

"**bermimpi buruk tetsuya?"**

"**akashi-kun" kuroko menatap bingung pada akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya saat ini. Lalu kedua iris biru itu segera memandang kesekeliling ruangan. Kenapa ia bisa berada disini. Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di luar pagar menunggu si surai merah itu pulang. Ah, sekarang ia ingat. Akashi pulang sebelum ia pingsan. Pasti akashi yang membawanya ketempat ini**

"**jangan pernah mengabaikan perkataanku tetsuya" akashi menarik dagu kuroko, memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali manatapnya**

"**maaf akashi-kun. Apa ini di ka-"**

"**jangan mengabaikanku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya cukup jelas tetsuya " akashi memotong ucapan kuroko. Kesal karna si surai biru itu tetap tak mengerti dengan ucapannya tadi.**

**Kuroko menatap kearah lain, tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap akashi secara langsung. Ia tahu kalau laki-laki itu kesal karna dirinya terus mengalihkan topik pembicaran mereka. Tapi ia benar-benar tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan akashi tadi **

"**jadi-" akashi menggantungkan kalimatnya saat melihat kuroko turun dari tempat tidur. **

"**apa yang kau lakukan tetsuya" keningnya berkerut saat melihat kuroko kembali mengenakan jaket birunya yang sebelumnya akashi gantungkan di balik pintu kamar**

"**maaf merepotkanmu akashi-kun. Tapi aku harus pergi"**

"**apa kau gila hah!" akashi segera mencengkram pergelangan tangan kuroko. Habis sudah kesabarannya menghadapi pemuda itu.**

"**aku baru saja mengobati luka-luka mu tetsuya. Jangan membuat pekerjaanku menjadi sia-sia. Lepaskan jaketmu dan kembali ketempat tidur!" perintah akashi mutlak. **

"**jangan memerintahku! Kau hanya orang asing akashi-kun! Lepas!" kuroko menatap tajam iris dwi warna milik akashi. Menantang pemuda absolut itu tanpa rasa takut**

"**kalau begitu jangan pernah datang lagi padaku tetsuya" akashi melepaskan cengkramannya. "kau boleh pergi" kuroko tertegun. Benar-benar merasa bersalah atas ucapan kasarnya barusan**

"**akashi-kun" saat panggilannya tak digubris dan pemuda itu terus membelakanginya, pergi dari tempat itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang kuroko miliki. tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari rumah itu**

**Akashi memandang keluar jendela kamar, manatap kepergian pemuda bersurai biru yang berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan rumahnya. Emosinya kembali naik saat ia mengingat ucapan kuroko tadi. '**_orang asing_'. **Hanya status itu yang ternyata ia dapatkan dari pemuda yang telah berhasil memaksanya untuk mengakui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sangat terlarang di dunia ini. cinta. Ya, perasaan tak wajar yang ia sendiri juga tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan itu mulai tumbuh dihatinya.**

**Tak ada pergerakan sedikitpun dari akashi. Kedua iris dwi warnanya masih terpaku pada kuroko yang berjalan semakin jauh. Bahkan saat pemilik iris biru itu menghilang dibaling tikungan jalan, akashi tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, dengan fokus yang masih sama, walaupun kini objek yang sejak tadi dilihatnya telah menghilang. Tapi ketenangan pemuda itu langsung terusik, Berganti dengan raut kecemasan saat butiran bening mulai berjatuhan dari langit malam.**

"**Tck, kau memang merepotkan tetsuya" decaknya kesal. Ia segera berlari menyusul kuroko. Ia akan membawa kembali pemuda itu meski harus menggunakan kekerasan. Bahkan jika nanti kuroko membenci dirinya, ia tak peduli.**

**Hujan terus mengguyur tubuhnya, membuat tubuh yang lemah itu semakin tak berdaya. Dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada tiang lampu jalan, kuroko mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk melangkah. Saat ini tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa untuk diajak kompromi. **

"**bodoh" gumannya pelan. **

**Sedih, nelangsa dan merasa konyol. Kuroko menyesal. Seandainya ia tidak terlalu menuruti emosinya dan mau memikirkan dengan lebih jernih kenapa akashi bersikap seperti tadi. Ia tahu, pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya khawatir padanya. Meskipun terkadang sifat protectnya itu berlebihan dan terkesan memaksa, tapi itulah diri akashi yang sebenarnya. **

"**bagus kalau kau menyadarinya" ucap akashi dingin. Kuroko yang kaget mendengar suara akashi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati si surai merah itu berada dihadapannya, menatap tajam kearahnya**

"**aka—"**

"**kita kembali" potong akashi lalu menarik paksa tangan kuroko mengikutinya. Kali ini kuroko menurut, tak lagi membantah seperti sebelumnya.**

**Setelah keduanya berganti pakaian dengan baju yang kering, akashi segera mengganti perban yang membalut luka pemuda itu dengan perban yang kering**

"**duduklah, aku akan mengganti perbanmu" perintah akashi agar kuroko duduk di sampingnya. Kini keduanya saling duduk berhadapan di pinggir tempat tidur.**

**Akashi mulai mengeluarkan peralatan kotak p3k-nya, lalu ia letakkan disamping. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka perban basah yang membalut luka-luka kuroko.**

"**itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi buruk untukku" kedua tangan akashi yang membalut luka kuroko dengan perban yag kering terhenti saat mendengar ucapan kuroko barusan. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali meneruskan membalut luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu. Menjadi pendengar yang baik itu sudah cukup baginya. Membiarkan pemuda bersurai biru itu mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini**

"**4 tahun yang lalu, aku melihat okaasan dibunuh dihadapanku" kedua iris biru itu terpejam. Dengan nafas yang tertahan, kuroko mencoba menetralisir rasa sakit yang kembali menyerang dadanya. **

**Jujur, ia tak mengerti dengan dirinya saat ini. Mengungkap rahasia paling kelam dalam hidupnya itu sama saja menghancurkan dinding pertahanan yang mati-matian ia bangun selama 4 tahun. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, kuroko memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya kepada orang lain. Memberitahukan pada si surai merah dihadapannya itu bahwa inilah sosok asli seorang kuroko tetsuya. ia seperti tembok yang penuh dengan lubang. Seperti kaca yang retak di setiap sisinya. Begitu rapuh dan mudah hancur.**

**Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya, kuroko kembali membuka matanya "akashi-kun. Apakah kau pernah membenci keluargamu? Orang tua mu misalnya?" **

"**apa kau membenci otousan mu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan kuroko sebelumnya, akashi malah balik bertanya pada pemuda itu.**

"**hahaha...apa terlihat begitu jelas kalau aku membencinya?" miris, itu yang akashi rasakan saat mendengar tawa kuroko untuk pertama kalinya**

"**tapi kau juga menyayanginya kan?" **

**kuroko menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan akashi "omong kosong apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku sangat membenci orang tua sialan itu!" kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Kemarahan terdengar sangat jelas di setiap ucapannya**

"**dia...dia yang menyebabkan okasaan ku ..." suaranya bergetar, tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. hatinya selalu terasa sakit setiap kali harus menerima kenyataan sang okasaan yang sangat ia cintai sekarang berada di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunianya. Waktu yang telah ia lewati 4 tahun belum cukup untuk membuatnya mempercayai sepenuhnya kenyataan meyakitkan itu**

**Akashi menggeser duduknya, memperpendek jarak diantara keduanya. Kedua tanganya terulur, menarik tubuh ringkih yang penuh luka itu kedalam pelukannya. Kuroko yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba dari akashi hanya bisa diam saat kedua lengan kekar itu telah mengurungnya ke dalam pelukan yang terasa begitu hangat.**

"**kau tau tetsuya, bukan berarti seorang laki-laki menangis itu berarti dia lemah. Menangis juga bukan sesuatu yang memalukan" ucapnya lembut. Berharap kuroko mengerti arti dari setiap kalimat yang ia katakan**

"**apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan akashi-kun?" **

**Akashi tak mengubris pertanyaan itu. kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya "akan ada tawa saat seseorang merasakan kebagiaan. Marah saat merasa kesal dan kecewa. jika sedih, maka seseorang akan menangis. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, karna ada seorang pemuda bodoh yang terus-terusan menipu perasaannya" Melihat kuroko yang berusaha tegar, terlihat kuat seperti saat ini benar-benar membuat akashi sedikit kesal kepada pemuda itu. **

"**kenapa kau terus menahan kehadiran air mata itu tetsuya? kenapa terus menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri lebih dalam hmm?"**

"**aka—"**

"**menangislah. menangislah tetsuya. aku akan melindungimu. Tak akan ada yang tau ataupun melihat seorang kuroko tetsuya pernah mengeluarkan air mata. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, menjadi pelindung yang akan selalu menyembunyikan tangisanmu"**

**Hening. Kesunyian telah menelan keduanya. **

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Tes**

**Seulas senyuman tercipta di bibir akashi, tanpa melihatpun ia tau kalau tetsuya sedang menangis dalam pelukannya saat ini. Akashi tak peduli meski tak ada isakan dalam tangisan pemuda itu, yang penting baginya sekarang tetsuya bisa melepas kesedihannya. **

**Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang terlewatkan. Dengan penuh pengertian, akashi masih membiarkan kuroko menangis dalam pelukannya. Menjadi pelindung untuk menyembunyikan semua kesedihan pemuda itu.**

**Setelah merasa baikan dan air matanya tak lagi keluar, kuroko mendorong pelan tubuh akashi, sedikit memberi jarak agar ia bisa melihat wajah orang yang telah bersedia memberikan sandaran saat keterpurukan itu tak bisa lagi ia tutupi "berjanjilah akashi-kun akan tetap disisiku. Jangan pernah pergi tanpa seizinku" **

"**apa ini perintah tetsuya?"**

"**jika akashi-kun tidak mau, maka ini akan menjadi perintah"**

**Akashi tersenyum, tak menyangka kuroko berani memberikan sebuah perintah untuknya "baiklah" akahi kembali merengkuh kuroko dalam pelukannya**

"**arigatou akashi-kun" kuroko membalas pelukan akashi. **

**Bolehkah jika ia mulai sedikit memiliki harapan. Harapan untuk kembali bisa merasakan kebahagian yang telah direnggut dengan paksa darinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin tuhan mendengar permohonannya. Permohonan yang mungkin terdengar sangat sederhana 'ia ingin terus bersama akashi seijuurou'**

**Fleasback finish**

* * *

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kise kembali menungkan sebotol anggur kedalam gelasnya, meneguk isi gelas tersebut sampai habis lalu kembali mengisinya. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu, pemuda bersurai emas itu duduk di mini bar milik keluarga kuroko dengan ditemani sebotol angur keluaran italia. Meski ia hampir menghabiskan isi botol anggur tersebut, kesadaran pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat baik. Ia tak akan mabuk dengan mudah hanya karna meneguk minuman berakohol itu sebotol atau dua botol.

Kise hanya menatap malas saat ponselnya terus bekedap-kedip di atas meja bar, menunggu sang tuan untuk mengakat telfon dari seseorang disebrang sana.

Saat getaran ponselnya terus mengusiknya, akhirnya ia menekan tombol hijau, menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada suara kesal "sudah kubilang jangan menghubungiku kalau kalian belum menumukannya!" tapi rauk wajah kekesalan itu segera berubah serius saat mendengar penjelasan seseorang di ujung telfon sana

"kalian sudah menemukannya? Dimana dia? Dimana akashi seijuurou sekarang?!" setelah seminggu ia mengerahkan semua usahanya untuk mencari pemuda bernama akashi seijuurou itu, akhirnya orang-orang suruhannya itu memberikan informasi yang ia inginkan. Tapi ternyata...

Brak!

Dengan kejam, kise membanting ponsel mahalnya kelantai. Emosinya tak dapat lagi ia tahan saat mendengar penjelasan dari orang suruhannya tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Lenyap sudah. saat ia hanya memiliki satu harapan, dimana pemuda bernama akashi sebagai satu satunya orang yang dapat menyembuhkan luka kuroko, tapi kini harus berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa akashi akan menjadi salah satu orang yang nantinya akan turut serta menorehkan luka untuk si surai biru.

"brengsek! Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini!" desisnya tajam. kini isi pikiranya dipenuhi oleh kuroko, serta cara untuk menyembunyikan fakta mengenai akashi dari sepupu tercintanya itu


End file.
